Two is Better Than One
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Sequência da cena em que Jackson e April estão na sala dos médicos e ele a vê de maiô no episódio 10.19.


April saiu do elevador e sorriu ao ver Jackson parado, com um copo de café em mãos.

– Hei! – ela colocou a mão em suas costas, com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

– Hei! – ele a cumprimentou, passando um braço por seus ombros, sentindo-a se aconchegar em seu peito – Você foi para casa? Não vi você lá.

– Ferimento à bala. Tinha muito sangue. – ela respondeu, enquanto caminhavam – Senti-me suja após a cirurgia, fui para casa me trocar. – explicou.

– Legal a novidade da Yang, não é?

– É. – ela sorriu e o olhou, vendo-o sorrir orgulho de Cristina – Você não sabia mesmo? – perguntou, desconfiada.

– O comitê de indicações é separado da fundação. – ele riu, negando – Sou como todos os outros.

– Só que muito mais bonito. – ela murmurou com um sorriso safado nos lábios, e Jackson franziu a boca num sorriso convencido.

April abriu a porta da sala dos médicos enquanto Jackson a fechava. Ele franziu o cenho ao vê-la tirar o casaco e a blusa que usava, mostrando um maiô ao invés de um sutiã comum.

– Isso é um maiô? – ele perguntou, confuso.

– Sim. Não tenho mais lingerie limpa, e não tive como lavar roupa. – April respondeu casualmente.

– Por isso mandamos lavar. – Jackson disse, ainda estranhando.

– Temos uma máquina de lavar ótima em casa. – disse, abanando a camisa cirúrgica.

– Diz a médica de maiô. – ele caçoou, sentando-se na mesa.

– Pagar alguém para lavar roupa é uma extravagância. – ela o encarou – Quanto custou esse café? – perguntou com desdém enquanto vestia a camisa azul marinho. Jackson encarou o copo, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

– 4 doláres. – ele respondeu, vendo-a passar a camisa pela cabeça e arrumá-la no corpo.

– E são quantos? Seis por semana? – questionou, ele concordou com um meneio de cabeça tentando entender o que ela queria dizer – Isso dá... Espere um segundo. – ela pediu, fazendo as contas e Jackson gesticulou com um dedo esperando-a – Tipo uns 1.000 dólares por ano que você joga fora. – respondeu, estupefata pelo valor.

– Não é como se eu gastasse em putas ou jatinhos. – ele a encarou, rindo – É café com leite.

– Vou comprar uma cafeteira para você! – ela lhe apontou o indicador, sorrindo como se tivesse tido uma ideia totalmente inovadora – Vou ensinar você a fazer seu próprio café com leite.

– Você fará isso nesse maiô? – ele perguntou, se aproximando dela, pegando na barra de sua camisa.

– Pare! – ela riu, batendo em sua mão. Jackson levou as mãos até a cintura dela, prendendo-a contra seu corpo.

– Você fica sexy nele. – ele murmurou – Me faz pensar que nunca tomamos um banho de piscina, e nunca fomos à praia.

– Isso é verdade. – ela comentou, entrelaçando as mãos em volta do pescoço dele – E eu estou mesmo precisando tomar um sol.

Jackson ignorou seu comentário, descendo alguns beijos por seu pescoço. Ele inspirou seu cheiro suave, e ela se forçou contra ele, roçando seus quadris.

– Alguém pode entrar. – ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e passando as unhas curtas no pescoço dele.

– A porta está trancada. E você sabe que eu posso ser rápido se quiser. – ele murmurou de volta, passando as mãos nos seios dela ainda cobertos.

– J-Jackson... – gemeu, mordendo os lábios – Nós temos que ser _muito_ rápidos. – ela se afastou dele, retirando a sapatilha, calça e a camisa cirúrgica.

Jackson jogou o jaleco de lado, retirou a camisa e a puxou para o sofá. Ela sentou rindo em seu colo, somente de maiô.

– Você fica muito, _muito_ sexy vestindo isso. – ele corrigiu, encarando-a e segurando a bunda dela com as duas mãos firmes.

– Nunca te vi usando sunga. – ela comentou, beijando-o no pescoço – Você também deve ficar sexy... – ele gemeu, enfiando uma das mãos na frente de seu maiô para acariciar seus seios – Já estou te imaginando saindo da piscina, com uma sunga branca, corpo molhado...

– Sunga branca, April? – ele questionou, rindo – Você sabe... Eu não uso sungas. – ele deu de ombros, e ela se afastou para encará-lo incrédula.

– Por que não?

– Eu... Você sabe... Eu sou grande. Fica muito extravagante. – ele deu de ombros, verdadeiramente sem graça. April gargalhou alto e ele continuou encarando-a sem entender – O que foi isso? – ele perguntou, um pouco ofendido.

– Você é tão fofo! – ela sorriu, se recompondo – Mas você pode usar para mim em especial – ela se aproximou, apertando seus ombros e se remexendo em seu colo – Eu prometo colocar um maiô sexy também.

– Que tal um biquíni fio dental? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, erguendo o quadril para bater no dela, ela franziu o cenho, pensando na ideia – Podemos tomar banho de hidromassagem... Ainda não usamos a banheira do nosso quarto.

– Só pra você. – ela murmurou, colocando as duas mãos dele em volta de seu corpo.

– Só para mim! – ele concordou.

April sorriu e o puxou para um beijo. As línguas se encontravam quentes, e o modo como Jackson a abraçava apertado era possível sentir a ereção dele roçar em seu centro ainda coberto e ella gemeu com o contato.

Jackson abaixava as alças do maiô de April quando ouviu um barulho na porta e Alex surgiu.

– Que merda de porta... – ele mexia na fechadura que havia se rompido com a força que usara. Quando olhou ao redor da sala encontrou April ainda em cima de Jackson, com as pernas ao redor dele no sofá. _Outra_ vez ele os flagrava – Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira comigo. – Alex gargalhou, fechando a porta para ninguém mais os ver – Vocês não cansam de transar, não? – ele cruzou os braços no peito, vendo o desconforto dos dois.

– Alex, por favor! – April pediu – Eu estou quase nua, se vira. – Jackson havia tentado pegar o jaleco para cobri-la, mas a peça estava longe demais.

– Kepner é só um maiô. – ele debochou, rindo. Aquela situação era para animar seu dia, com certeza.

– Alex! – April o repreendeu.

– Karev, agora! – Jackson pediu e Alex revirou os olhos, ficando de costas – Se você tentar uma gracinha eu vou te matar. – avisou.

– Não vou, andem logo!

April se levantou rapidamente atrás de suas roupas. Aproveitando a oportunidade, colocou a roupa cirúrgica que havia separado mais cedo.

– Pronto! – April avisou, sentando-se no sofá para calçar os tênis.

– Eu só queria pegar um café, mas isso foi melhor do que o esperado. – Alex comentou, enchendo o copo plástico com o líquido e saindo logo em seguida. Ele deu uma gargalhada ao ver a cara séria de Jackson.

April continuava com a cabeça abaixada amarrando os tênis, quando o marido sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Você disse que havia trancado a porta! – ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

– E eu tranquei, o Alex quebrou a fechadura. – ele disse, rindo.

– Isso foi constrangedor! – April murmurou, indignada – Você sabe que ele vai contar pra todo mundo, não é?

– Eu não ligo. – deu de ombros, aproximando o rosto do dela agora que ela o encarava – Eu estava com a minha esposa. – a voz sexy fez April rir, ela aproximou o rosto do dele ainda mais.

– Eu pensei que o Alex estava brincando, mas meu Deus... – Cristina escancarou a porta, rindo, fazendo com que Jackson e April se afastassem rapidamente – Vocês são viciados em sexo, meu Deus! – ela brincou, vendo April se levantar envergonhada. Jackson continuou no sofá, rindo de Cristina e observando a esposa guardar as roupas que usava – Kepner, fale alguma coisa! – a cirurgiã cardiotorácica pediu, entediada.

– Eu estava com meu _marido_ , Yang. – April a encarou, sorridente, repetindo o que Jackson havia lhe dito anteriormente – Alex e você não vão me envergonhar quanto à isso.

– Era melhor quando você e o Avery não eram casados, as brincadeiras tinham mais graça! – Cristina revirou os olhos, e Jackson se levantou do sofá.

– Tchauzinho, Yang! – April acenou, mandou um beijo no ar para Jackson e saiu da sala com um sorriso nos lábios.

Cristina meneou a cabeça, ainda carrancuda. Jackson deu de ombros, rindo e também saiu da sala.

* * *

Depois do brinde à Cristina pela nomeação ao prêmio Harper Avery, April passou o dia atarefada na emergência.

Enquanto conversava com Jo na recepção, viu Jackson se aproximar para conversar com a residente.

– A Dr. Torres disse que você gosta de ossos – ele começou, encarando-a – Quando terminar de atender, quer fazer uma implante mandibular? – ele não percebeu, mas April o encarava atentamente ao ver que ele segurava _outro_ copo descartável. _Mais um café_.

– Claro. – Wilson respondeu, sorrindo.

– Vejo que tem outra bebida. – April comentou com desdém.

– Chá gelado. É muito bom. – ele olhou para o próprio copo, levando o canudo até a boca – Quer um pouco? – ofereceu para provoca-la.

– Estou muito feliz com minha água. – ela respondeu, se erguendo na ponto dos pés para pegar a garrafa.

– Isso é um... – Jo comentou ao ver a barra da camisa dela se levantar e o maiô colorido aparecer.

– Um maiô? É. Nadador. – Jackson respondeu por April.

– Estou sem calcinha.

– Não entendo. – Jo franziu o cenho, confusa.

– Não usa maiô quando não tem calcinha limpa? – April a questionou.

– Eu não fico sem. – a residente negou.

– É uma residente. Quando lava roupa? – Jackson se apoiou no balcão para encará-las, com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

– Sou médica. Mando lavar. – Jo respondeu rapidamente, e Jackson com a mão no rosto, viu ela ficar estupefata – Tenho que ir! – ela disse ao receber um bipe em seu pager – Me avise quando for precisar da minha ajuda, ok?

– Claro! – ele assentiu, vendo-a se afastar.

– Ok, isso foi mais constrangedor do que Alex nos pegando mais cedo! – April comentou, encarando o marido.

Jackson revirou os olhos rindo.

– Tenho dinheiro para pagar a lavandeira, você sabe disso. – ele comentou, puxando-a pelo braço para saírem dali.

– Só acho um desperdício de todo jeito. – ela deu de ombros, ainda de nariz em pé. Ele abriu um dos quartos de plantões e entrou com ela, trancando a porta e conferindo-a com dois puxões fortes. Aparentemente aquela era à prova de Alex Karev – O que viemos fazer aqui? – ela perguntou, se fazendo de desentendida.

– Achei que poderíamos terminar o que começamos mais cedo... – ele disse, se aproximando dela lentamente – Eu ainda estou louco pra tirar esse maiô!

– Você está obcecado com isso! – ela riu.

– Estou obcecado pela minha linda esposa.

Jackson pegou-a no colo, ouvindo um gritinho de susto vindo dela. April beijou-o nos lábios, acariciando seu rosto durante o beijo.

– Você está desocupada? – ele perguntou, lembrando-se que ela estava na emergência quando a raptou.

– Ninguém está morrendo por lá, eu tenho um tempinho. – ela murmurou, voltando a colar a boca na dele.

Ele sorriu, enquanto a segurava pela bunda, sentiu ela tirar os sapatos e ouviu o barulho quando eles caíram no chão, fez o mesmo com seus tênis e se aproximou da cama para deitá-la no colchão.

Antes de se deitar por cima dela, Jackson retirou a calça e a camisa azul marinho que ela vestia, saboreando a visão de vê-la deitada apenas com o maiô. Quando fez menção de se aproximar dela, ela o parou com uma das mãos, sentando-se na cama.

– Tira também. – ela indicou a roupa que ele ainda usava. Jackson assentiu, retirou com pressa as peças de roupa e arrancou um sorriso sexy de April quando ela o viu de cueca boxer _branca._

– Agora estou me recordando da nossa conversa de cedo. – ele riu – Juro que não fui em casa trocar.

– Eu sei que não! – ela se aproximou da beirada da cama, sentando-se ereta e o puxando pelos quadris. Ele mordeu os lábios, enquanto ela abaixava sua cueca e liberava sua ereção. Jackson adorava a forma sexy com que ela transformava aquele ato. Ela era mais sexy do que pensava.

April pegou uma das mãos de Jackson e levou até seus cabelos, que agora estavam solto, e logo em seguida abocanhou-o.

– Porra, April! – ele murmurou, apertando com força a cabeça dela contra seu quadril e mordendo os lábios. Ela estimulava-o com a mão, enquanto lambia toda a extensão de seu pau, chegando até a parte debaixo mais sensível do órgão – Puta que pariu... – ele grunhiu, forçando o quadril contra ela. April olhou para cima para ver o marido de olhos fechados e curtindo o momento, e ela sorriu. Gostava de ver que apesar de não ser tão experiente no assunto, ela conseguia satisfazê-lo. Continuou lambendo-o de cima para baixo, sugando a cabeça com delicadeza. Jackson grunhia excitado, sentindo que poderia gozar na boca dela a qualquer momento – Ok... É hora de parar! – ele murmurou, puxando os cabelos dela para afastá-la de seu pau. Ele sorriu ao ver que os olhos lacrimejavam e a boca dela estava vermelha e molhada.

– Você vai me foder agora? – ela perguntou, mordendo os lábios. Jackson sorriu ao vê-la provoca-lo. Ela sabia o quanto o excitava quando dizia essas coisas sujas.

– Vou, baby! – ele assentiu – Fica de costas pra mim. – pediu. April assentiu, apoiando-se na cama nos cotovelos e joelhos.

April ajudou quando ele retirou o maiô de seu corpo, e tentou conter o grito ao senti-lo roçar a cabeça do pau na sua entrada.

– Por favor... – April pediu – Eu quero gozar com você em mim, Jackson. – a voz manhosa dela não era um pedido, _era uma ordem_.

Ele a penetrou rapidamente, controlando os movimentos com as mãos em seu quadril. April forçava-se para trás para encontra-lo, e o barulho que seus corpos faziam era excitante.

A cada vez que ele entrava em seu corpo, April sentia-o ir cada vez mais fundo. Ela agarrava os lençóis da cama, mordendo os lábios e tentando não ser escandalosa. A última coisa que precisava era que fossem interrompidos.

Quando o prazer chegou ao fim e ambos gozaram, se jogaram na cama, completamente suados e exaustos.

– Não acredito que tenho uma cirurgia. – ele murmurou, ofegante. Ela riu, se aconchegando em seu peito – Eu poderia ficar aqui e dormir o resto da tarde.

– Algumas escolhas não são para nós, querido. – ela também murmurou, dando-lhe um beijo no peito e se levantando para colocar a roupa – Vou cuidar da emergência.

– Vou bipar a Jo para levar o paciente para o pré-operatório. – April assentiu. Jackson continuou deitado observando enquanto ela colocava a roupa.

– Ok, bonitão! – ela se aproximou dele, já vestida e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios – Nos vemos em casa. – se afastou e antes de abrir a porta, virou a cabeça para encará-lo – Eu te amo!

– Eu também te amo! – ele sorriu, ela lhe deu uma piscada e saiu do quarto.

Jackson digitou uma mensagem para Jo preparar o paciente, e enquanto vestia roupa recebeu a resposta dela. Ela já havia feito os exames necessários e estavam à espera dele para começar a cirurgia.

– Hum. Mais eficiente do que pensei, Wilson. – ele murmurou, digitando que podiam ir para a sala de cirurgia que ele estava subindo.

* * *

Jackson estranhou ao ver a casa silenciosa. Não havia encontrado April na emergência, então provavelmente ela havia ido para uma cirurgia e eles haviam se desencontrado.

Deixou suas coisas no quarto e pegou o cesto com as roupas sujas do banheiro. Enquanto levava o recipiente plástico para a lavandeira, ele pensava que não deveria ser tão difícil assim colocar a máquina para funcionar. Havia feito isso algumas vezes quando morava na casa de Meredith e provavelmente os aparelhos seriam iguais.

– Ok... Vamos lá! – ele tirou a capa da máquina de lavar.

Separou as roupas de April e as suas. Colocando as roupas brancas e claras de um lado, as calças jeans e shorts do outro, e jogando as roupas que poderiam ser lavadas juntas dentro da máquina.

– Já que ela está sem lingerie, vamos lavá-las primeiro. – murmurou à si mesmo, jogando suas roupas íntimas e as dela na máquina.

Encheu o recipiente de sabão em pó e amaciante, conforme indicado. Ajustou o nível de água, o tipo de roupa que seria lavada e ligou o aparelho.

Sorriu ao ver que a máquina começava a encher de água.

April ficaria feliz de ter lingerie limpa para usar quando chegasse em casa.

Foi para a sala, ligou a televisão e sincronizou no canal de esportes, teria tempo para assistir no tempo em que a máquina fazia seu serviço.

Enquanto aumentava o som, ele riu para si mesmo. Era tão bom estar casado com ela. April era cheia de vida, apaixonada, e fazia dele uma pessoa melhor. Ela questionava coisas bobas do dia a dia, que ele nunca havia prestado atenção, mas também tinha assunto sérios para conversar com ele.

Ele não sabia que podia ser tão feliz com alguém como ele era com ela.

Meneou a cabeça, se dando conta de que April o havia laçado completamente e não tinha como voltar atrás.

E para ser bem sincero, ele também não queria voltar atrás.

 _Maybe it's true that I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one._

 **T** **alvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você. Talvez dois seja melhor que um.**


End file.
